Clampins Saga
by Geci
Summary: Arthur Pendragon a décidé de laisser son titre de roi, prétextant ne pas avoir réussi à retirer Excalibur. De retour à Kaamelott il commence à s'ennuyer, mais reçois un visite lui demandant de réunir une compagnie spéciale pour une suite de quêtes. Il commence déjà à regretter d'avoir accepté. /!\ Slash. Paring : Arthur/Perceval
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction, ceci est ma première Kaamelott. Il est bon de savoir qu'il est prévu que ce soit humoristique, peut-être que cela évoluera selon mon inspiration du moment, même si vu comme ça, le crossover peut paraitre curieux. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Arthur est assis en train de lire dans une pièce isolée du château. Il n'est plus roi car n'a pas voulu retirer Excalibur, bien qu'il fasse croire qu'il n'y est pas arrivé, et s'ennuie passablement.

Un homme avec une robe et un chapeau arrive sous forme ectoplasmique devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Il l'observe interrogatif.

L'homme – Je vous souhaite le bonjour Messire Arthur. Je me présente, je m'appelle Gwydon, dieu et magicien, je viens vous faire une proposition.

Arthur répond toujours un peu sous le choc.

Arthur – De ? Comment ? De quoi ? Oui non excusez-moi, c'est juste que… vous êtes obligé de débarquer comme ça ? C'est-à-dire que je suis un peu occupé.

Gwydion – Occupé ?! Laissez-moi rire ! Vous vous faite chier oui…

Arthur – Euh… Admettons. Vous voulez quoi exactement ?

Gwydion – J'ai pris l'initiative de vous aider à récupérer le Graal.

Arthur – A bon ?! Les dieux se sont de nouveau décidés à m'aider ? Vous êtes au courant que j'ai plus Excalibur ? Je n'ai pas réussi à la reprendre, adressez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre.

Gwydion – Pas réussi ?! A d'autres s'il vous plait. Et puis je ne viens pas de la part des dieux mais de mon propre chef. J'ai également besoin de vous pour quelques quêtes, belles récompenses à la clé, une aventure, voyage, découvertes et connaissances. Mieux que de glander à rien faire avec un livre sur l'histoire des finances des provinces du coin…

Arthur – Ok, c'est très bien, mais… Admettons que j'accepte. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Gwydion – Dans un premier temps, je vous demanderez de vous constituer une compagnie et de partir sans en parler autour de vous, seulement à vos compagnons.

Arthur – Mes compagnons… ?

Gwydion – Vous devez donc constituer une équipe composées essentiellement de personnes de confiance. Des gens qui vous sous fidèles et dévoués, des gens dont vous savez qu'ils vous suivront tous le long de votre voyage. Des gens en qui vous aurait confiance malgré leurs défauts.

Arthur – Il va falloir que je trouve les moins bras-cassés parmi les gens qui m'entour ? C'est ça l'idée ? Bah c'est pas gagné… Et puis les personnes de confiance ça ne court pas les rues non plus…

Gwydion – Attention à qui vous recruterez et comment vous les recruterez. Ne les juger pas sur leurs compétences, mais bien la confiance, souvenez-vous-en ! Il va donc vous falloir : deux chevaliers de votre choix. Deux, pas plus, pas moins. Ainsi qu'un magicien. De votre choix également, druide, enchanteur ect… Vous vous rendrez ensuite, avec votre équipe, à la petite clairière à quelques lieux d'ici, on y trouve un arbre creux. Je vous y rejoindrais une fois votre équipe réunie.

Arthur commence à souffler.

[Écran noir]

Arthur – Bah c'est vraiment pas gagné… Je crois que je m'apprête à faire une connerie, je vais le regretter…


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le recrutement

Arthur est appuyé, pensif, à une fenêtre du château dans un couloir. Bohort arrive d'un couloir et s'arrête brusquement en voyant son ancien roi.

Bohort – Bonjour Sire !

Arthur toujours pensif – Ne m'appelez pas Sire je ne suis plus roi.

Bohort – Euh… Tout va bien ?

Arthur, se retournant vers Bohort – Vous m'avez bien dit que c'est à moi que vous aviez juré fidélité ?

Bohort interloqué – Et bien… Oui Sire c'est exacte. Pourquoi cette question ? Auriez-vous besoin de mon soutien pour une tâche quelconque ?

Arthur hésitant – Disons que… Si, dans les jours qui viennent, j'avais besoin de vous, admettons, vous pourriez envisager de me suivre bien que je n'ai plus aucune autorité sur vous ?

Bohort – Et bien, Sire…

Arthur – Et ne m'appelez plus Sire.

Bohort – Si on prend en compte le fait que j'ai prêté serment, vous avez toujours, en quelque sorte, une autorité sur moi, par le biais de mon honneur que j'ai mis en jeu avec ma parole…

Arthur – Bon Bohort. C'est oui ou c'est non, on ne va pas y passer 150 ans ?

Bohort – Vous avez besoin de moi Sire ?

Arthur regarde Bohort avec insistance et lassitude.

Bohort – Evidemment que, si mes compétences me le permettent, je serais toujours là si vous avez besoin de mon aide Sire. Enfin, si cela pouvait être pour une tâche n'impliquant aucun faisan, cela m'arrangerait tout de même…

Arthur – Donc admettons, là, si je vous demande de tout laisser en plan à Kaamelott, donc de vous barrer, plus de table ronde, sans forcément demander son avis au Régent ni rien, vous le faite ?

Bohort – Et bien… vous savez, maintenant les réunions de la table ronde sont obligatoires, mais je dois avouer que je n'y vais pas de gaité de cœur, et puis, comme je vous disais, ce n'est pas à votre beau-père que j'ai juré fidélité. De ce fait, si vous avez vraiment besoin de mon aide, je tacherais d'être disponible.

Arthur – Très bien, faite vos bagages, on part faire un tour.

Bohort – Mais, maintenant ?

Arthur – Pas maintenant là tout de suite, mais disons… qu'on partira quelque chose comme demain à l'aube. Si vous êtes d'accord.

Bohort – Et bien… Il faut que je prévienne de mon absence mais…

Arthur – Ah, oui ça non… en fait on part, mais on ne prévient personne…

Bohort – Ah bon ?

Arthur – Je vous expliquerais en route, mais faut prévenir personne.

Bohort – Et… où allons-nous ?

Arthur – Vous me faite confiance Bohort ?

Bohort – Bien entendu Sire !

Arthur – Bon alors ne m'appelez plus S- et puis merde ! Bon, si vous me faite confiance, vous faite ce que je vous dis, je vous expliquerais plus tard.

[Ecran noir]

Bohort – Il n'y aura pas de faisan au moins ?

Arthur et Bohort quittent Kaamelott de bon matin. Ils marchent à un rythme soutenu.

Bohort – Sire, vous êtes sûr que je n'aurais dû prévenir personne de mon départ ? Ne vont-ils pas s'inquiéter, ou se poser des questions ?

Arthur – Pour la 20ème fois Bohort, non. Ils vont sûrement se poser des questions, s'inquiéter j'en doute, mais je préfère que l'on parte discrètement.

Ils font quelques pas en silence.

Bohort – Sire ?

Arthur – Quoi ?

Bohort – Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis où nous allions.

Arthur – Je n'en sais rien. Enfin si, là tout de suite je sais. Enfin à peu prêt.

Bohort – Vous ne tenez pas à m'en tenir informer ?

Arthur – C'est un peu long à expliquer et vous n'allez sans doute pas me croire.

Bohort – Sire, je vous rappelle que je suis en train de déserter Kaamelott pour vous, vous pourriez avoir confiance en moi tout de même !

Arthur s'arrêtant – Vous voyez Bohort, c'est justement parce que je vous fais confiance que vous êtes là.

Bohort – C'est-à-dire ?

Arthur repartant – Il y a quelques jours, un type nommé Gwydion est venu me voir.

Bohort – Gwydion ? Ce n'est pas le dieu magicien ? Le fils de la déesse Dôn ?

Arthur – Je crois.

Bohort – Vous avez donc eu sa visite ?! Les dieux ne vous ont pas abandonné alors ! Il est peut-être encore temps de récupérer Exc-

Arthur – Non. Déjà parce qu'il ne venait pas de la part des dieux mais de son propre chef. Et puis on a déjà parlé d'Excalibur.

Bohort – Alors pourquoi est-il venu vous visiter ?

Arthur – Une quête. Enfin une ou des quêtes je sais plus. Peut-être le Graal. Bref, il m'a demandé de réunir une équipe de deux chevaliers et un magicien. Des hommes de confiance pour m'accompagner.

Bohort – Deux chevaliers ?

Arthur – Tout juste ! Vous êtes le premier, on va chercher le second.

Bohort – Sire ! Je suis très honoré par la confiance que vous me portez ! Je ne vous décevrais pas !

Arthur – J'espère, déjà qu'en acceptant je me suis tiré une flèche dans le pied… Et je ne vous raconte pas à quel point la première étape est difficile ! Des chevaliers j'en ai, mais des fiables ça…

Bohort – Que voulez-vous dire Sire ?

Arthur – Que ceux qui ne sont pas des incapables ne sont pas suffisamment digne de confiance et que les deux seuls qui le soient, ne le prenez pas mal, mais ne sont pas vraiment les plus compétents techniquement.

Bohort – Il n'y a pas de mal… Mais, qui est le second ?

Arthur – Le seigneur Perceval…

[Ecran noir]

Arthur – Et je commence déjà à regretter mes choix là...

Après avoir voyagé plusieurs heures, Arthur et son chevalier arrivent à la Taverne où se trouve Perceval. Ils s'apprêtent à rentrer mais Arthur marque un temps d'arrêt.

Arthur – Je compte sur vous pour rester silencieux bien sûr ?

Bohort – Bien sûr Sire !

Arthur – Et ne m'appelez plus Sire.

Arthur ouvre la porte et les occupants de la Taverne se tournent tous vers eux. Il s'immobilise et aperçoit les Seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc en fond et prend la parole avant qu'il n'y ait la moindre remarque.

Arthur – Seigneur Perceval vous tombez bien !

Perceval déboussolé – Sire ?! Pas spécialement non… Enfin j'espère toujours de me rattraper pour pas me faire mal.

Karadoc – Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !? Vous savez que vous êtes dans notre quartier général là ?!

Arthur – Nous ne sommes qu'au pas de la porte, et nous désirons nous entretenir avec le Seigneur Perceval.

Perceval et Karadoc se regardent et Karadoc hausse les épaules.

Karadoc – A quel sujet ?

Perceval – Je vous écoute Sire !

Arthur – Vu qu'on ne peut, apparemment, pas rentrer, vous ne voudriez pas sortir ?

Perceval et Karadoc se dirigent vers la porte, mais Arthur les arrête d'un geste de la main.

Arthur – Seulement vous Perceval.

Karadoc – Pourquoi que vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de me faire un sale coup en pratiquant avec l'ennemi ?

Perceval – Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Karadoc – Méfiez-vous c'est peut-être un piège…

Arthur – Bon vous venez oui ou merde ?

Perceval à Karadoc – Vous n'inquiétez pas, c'est le Roi Arthur, y a rien à craindre.

[Ecran Noir]

Arthur – Et je ne suis plus roi !

Arthur Perceval et Bohort sont tous trois à l'extérieur de la Taverne.

Perceval – Vous voulez me voir Sire ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Vous êtes en mission ?

Arthur – Euh… c'est plus compliqué que ça en fait. Déjà je ne suis plus roi, donc je n'ai plus d'autorité sur vous.

Bohort – Enfin, cela dépend Sire.

Arthur – Bohort, je ne vous avais pas demandé de vous taire ? Ca risque déjà d'être assez compliqué de lui expliquer la situation, mais si vous vous en mêlé on ne s'en sortira pas.

Perceval – Bah… Lui aussi si vous appelle toujours Sire.

Arthur – Oui mais lui non plus faut plus qu'il m'appelle Sire, c'est pas la question !

Perceval – Il y a un problème ? Karadoc se pose des questions.

Arthur – Je m'en fou de Karadoc c'est vous que je viens voir. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, j'aurais besoin de vous.

Perceval – De moi ?!

Arthur – Et oui…

Perceval – Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis même plus à Kaamelott…

Arthur – Mais ça je m'en fou, j'ai besoin de 2 chevaliers en qui j'ai confiance, sauf que je ne suis plus roi donc je ne peux pas vous obliger à me suivre.

Perceval – Vous me faite confiance Sire ?

Arthur – Sinon je n'aurais pas fait tout ce trajet pour venir vous chercher. Et puis je tiens à vous préciser que je ne suis pas venu pour vous parce que je n'avais personne d'autre de disponible, pour une fois, mais bien parce que j'avais l'intention de vous demandez à vous.

Perceval reste bouche bée.

Arthur – Vous avez bien refusé de retirer Excalibur par respect non ?

Perceval – De toute façon j'aurais pas pu il n'y a que vous qui pouvez.

Arthur – Oui, enfin comme je suis plus roi c'est pas dit, mais ce n'est pas le débat. Si j'avais vraiment besoin de vous, est-ce que vous seriez disponible ? Ce n'est ni Kaamelott ni votre roi qui vous le demande mais Arthur.

Perceval – Oui, enfin je crois. Même si là… je vois pas trop comment je peux vous aider…

Arthur – C'est délicat ce que je vais vous demander, si vous le faite vous me prouverez que je me suis peut-être pas trop planté en venant vous voir en cherchant de la loyauté. Il faudrait que vous abandonniez Karadoc et votre clan. Vous oubliez un peu Kaamelott et ces histoires de table ronde, vous me faite confiance et vous venez avec moi. Je sais, c'est pas facile à prendre comme décision.

Perceval après une pause – Sire… C'est vraiment un grand honneur que vous me demandiez ça, mais là tout de suite… Je sais pas trop quoi vous répondre…

Arthur – Vous voulez que je vous laisse la nuit pour y réfléchir ? On partira demain matin.

Perceval – Je devrais peut-être en parler à Karadoc quand même avant non ?

Arthur – Non. Alors ça c'est un autre problème… Il faut prévenir personne…

Perceval – C'est que… Vous comprenez Sire, j'peux pas partir comme ça. Il va s'inquiéter après… Et puis, je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait qu'on parte sans lui…

Arthur – Je ne peux pas prendre plus de deux chevaliers de toutes façons, c'est un peu compliqué. Et si vous ne venez pas j'aimerais que vous ne parliez de ça à personne.

Perceval – Je lui dis quoi à Karadoc alors ? Je vais pas partir comme ça ?

Arthur – Donc… vous venez ?

Perceval – Bah je sais pas ça à l'air drôlement important pour vous, je voudrais pas vous décevoir vous voyez ?

Arthur fait un signe de tête reconnaissant à son chevalier et après un temps de silence il reprend – Vous voulez que je vous donne un texte à apprendre pas cœur ? Si vous vous sentez capable de lui transmettre ?

Perceval revient près de Karadoc.

Karadoc – Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Vous avez pas l'air bien, c'est grave ?

Perceval – J'ai un message du roi à transmettre.

Karadoc – Lequel de roi ?

Perceval – Arthur. De qui voulez-vous que je parle ?

Karadoc hausse les épaules – Bah le nouveau…

Perceval – Non non Arthur.

Karadoc – Allez-y.

Perceval – Il disait : Je réquisitionne le chevalier Perceval pour une raison personnelle.

Karadoc – C'est pas vous le chevalier Perceval ?

Perceval – Si.

Karadoc – Pourquoi ? On est plus de Kaamelott.

Perceval – C'est pas pour Kaamelott, c'est personnel.

Karadoc – Quoi ? Mais il peut pas faire ça ! Vous laissez pas faire ! On a des responsabilités ! Vous allez quand même pas m'abandonner !

Perceval – Oué, mais c'est Arthur qui demande là…

Karadoc – Qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

Perceval – Bah ça change que si c'était pas Arthur, je serais resté.

Karadoc – Mais vous vous foutez de moi !? Et vous partez pour quoi qui soit si important ?

Perceval – Ca je peux pas vous dire. J'en sais rien.

Karadoc – Vous allez trop loin Perceval !

Perceval haussant les épaules – Je suis désolé… C'est Arthur. Sinon… Ils voudraient rester là nuit. On fait quoi ?

Karadoc – Là tout de suite je suis d'avis à tous vous laisser dormir dehors…

[Ecran noir]

Perceval – Ah… Vous l'avez vraiment mal pris en fait…

Arthur et Bohort attendent dehors et Perceval sort les rejoindre.

Arthur – Alors ?

Bohort – Peut-être pourrions-nous rentrer ?

Perceval – Bah… il vient de me mettre dehors et de me traiter de traitre là. Il l'a pas très bien prit…

Arthur soupirant – Génial… Bon bah… vous prenez vos affaires et on va chercher Merlin.

Perceval – Merlin ? Bah il est là non ? On parle bien du même Merlin ?

Arthur – Il est là ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ?

Perceval – Il nous a rejoins. Il fait parti des Semi-Croustillants maintenant.

[Ecran Noir]

Arthur soufflant – Putain ça me fait déjà chier…

Arthur Bohort et Perceval sont à l'entrée de la Taverne, Perceval s'apprête à rentrer.

Arthur – Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dis. Vous rentrez, dites que vous allez récupérer vos affaires, et vous allez me chercher Merlin.

Perceval – Avant ou après avoir été chercher mes affaires ?

Arthur – Mais on s'en fou ça, dès que vous le voyez vous lui dite que j'ai besoin de le voir c'est pas compliqué !

Perceval – Ok, donc je rentre, je trouve Merlin, je lui dis que je vais chercher mes affaires et qu'il veut vous voir ?

Arthur levant les yeux au ciel – C'est pas gagné… Vous rentrez. Là. Bon. Vous trouver Merlin. Vous lui dite « Arthur aimerait vous voir ». Ensuite, vous prenez vos affaires et vous revenez. Et si, et seulement si, Karadoc vous dit quelque chose, vous lui dite que vous êtes juste venu récupérer vos affaires.

Perceval – Et le tavernier ?

Arthur – Quoi le tavernier ?

Perceval – Oué, normalement je travail pour rembourser nos dettes vous vous ne souvenez pas ?

Arthur blasé – Bon bah le Tavernier vous lui dite de venir aussi, je règlerais le problème, vous occupez pas de ça, on va pas y passer le nuit. Et puis si Karadoc vous à virer, le tavernier il a qu'à voir ça avec lui !

Perceval essayant d'analyser – Ok…

Arthur – Et puis merde allez y !

Arthur ouvre la porte et envoie Perceval à l'intérieur.

[Ecran noir]

Karadoc – Vous êtes encore là vous !?

Arthur et Bohort sont à l'extérieur de la taverne, Merlin sort.

Merlin – Vous vouliez me voir ? Je sais pas ce que le Seigneur Perceval a fait, mais le Seigneur Karadoc est vraiment en rogne, alors si vous pouviez faire vite ?

Arthur – Non mais ça c'est de ma faute. C'est rien.

Merlin – Rien, rien… C'est pas vous qui vous faite gueuler dessus. Bon vous voulez quoi ?

Arthur – Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été très juste avec vous, mais j'aimerais vous demander votre aide…

Merlin – Mon aide ? Mon aide pour quoi ? Dès que je fais un truc ça vous va jamais !

Arthur – Gwydion ça vous parle ?

Merlin – Un peu que ça me parle, c'est un très grand magicien. Pourquoi ?

Arthur – Il est venu me voir.

Merlin – A bon ?!

Arthur – Et il m'a demandé de réunir deux de mes meilleurs chevaliers et mon meilleur magicien, puis de le rejoindre dans une clairière. Vu qu'il me faut que des personnes de confiance et qu'il faut partir plus ou moins incognito, je pensais vous demander de m'accompagner.

Merlin – Moi ? Meilleur magicien ?! Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Elias ? Je croyais que j'étais bon à rien !

Arthur – Oui bah là c'est très important et j'ai pas besoin d'Elias, j'ai besoin de vous. Enfin si vous voulez bien me suivre, une dernière fois.

Merlin – Et bien… Ok c'est bon je viens ! Mais, vous n'auriez pas demandé au Seigneur Perceval des fois ?

Arthur – Bah oué… Y a des fois je me demande ce que j'ai dans le crâne…

Merlin – Ca explique beaucoup de choses….

[Ecran noir]

Merlin –Vous êtes sûr qu'il vous à pas demandé les plus gros couillons des Kaamelott ? Parce que là j'ai matière à me poser des questions !


End file.
